1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more popularly to an electrical connector connecting an chip module with a printed circuit board with improved stiffener device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electrical connector 6 for connecting a chip module, which includes an insulative housing 60 with a plurality of electrical contacts 64 retained thereon, a stiffener 61 surrounding the insulative housing 60, a load plate 62 rotatably mounted to the stiffener 61, and a lever 63 rotatably mounted to the stiffener 61. The insulative housing 60 defines a plurality of passageways 600 extending therethrough for receiving the electrical contacts 64. The stiffener 61 and the load plate 62 are hollow and each defines a window. One end 610 of the stiffener 61 has a groove 6101 for mounting to a mating section 621 of the load plate, an the other end 611 of stiffener 61 has a mating groove 612 for retaining a shaft section 631 of lever 63 and a extending section 612 for preventing the lever 63 from falling off from the stiffener 61. Generally, the stiffener 61 is stamped from metal plate and has a much more area for securing the load plate 62 and the lever 63 thereon. Furthermore, for shaping the window of the stiffener, it is requires to remove most of the material during punching. Therefore, material waste is an issue for this type of connector.
China Patent No. CN2760802Y issued to Lotes on Feb. 22, 2006, discloses an electrical connector includes an insulative housing with contacts and a securing member on one end of the insulative housing. A load plate is pivotally mounted on the securing member for pressing a chip module to contact with the contacts. The insulative housing has a positioning device for retaining the load plate. The insulative housing needs to increase the thickness thereof for providing a good intensity for securing. In addition, the structure of the insulative housing is complicated and difficult to manufacture.
Therefore, there is need to supply an improved electrical connector.